The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Various signs are commonly used for indicating property lines and displaying various warning messages. Example signs may include “no trespassing” signs, “posted” signs, “keep off” signs, “warning” signs, etc. Similar signs may also be used to warn of potential dangers such as high voltage, dogs, etc. Traditional signs were two-dimensional and could generally only be seen and read by someone standing directly in front of the sign.
Some three-dimensional sign posts have been developed to provide a wider viewing angle, in some cases permitting viewing angles of 180 degrees to 360 degrees. However, many of these three-dimensional sign posts have several disadvantages. For example, traditional three-dimensional sign posts generally have only planar sides. Such sign posts may be fine for attaching to completely flat surfaces, but the planar sides of such sign posts often result in an inadequate fit on a curved surface, such as a tree or round post.
In addition, many sign posts have inadequate connection points that do not allow for adequate fixation of the sign post to an object. Furthermore, many sign posts have openings that allow for bugs or animals to nest in them, creating a hazard for anyone that comes near the sign post or that attempts to move or adjust the sign post.